Silent Night
by bram4eva
Summary: Brittany married Sam when she thought the world was ending. They spent what they thought would be the end of the world together. Once they realise that they're still alive, they have some difficult decisions to make about their lives.
1. Ignorance is the best remedy

"Brittany! Hey, why won't you talk to me?" Sam ran down the hall after Brittany who was clearly ignoring him. She hugged her books to her chest, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. There was no way she could face Sam, not now anyway. She needed to talk to Santana first. And until then, Sam would have to wait. She quickened her pace and finally saw a bathroom up ahead and ducked inside. Once the door was shut, she leaned against it and slid down to the floor, letting the tears fall. Sam knocked on the door for a few minutes and then gave up.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." She whispered, wiping away her tears and checking her appearance in the mirror before heading out to her class. For the rest of the day, she avoided Sam, even skipping glee just so that she wouldn't have to see him.

"Hey Sam, where's Brittany?" Blaine asked as Sam walked into the choir room alone that afternoon. Sam shrugged and sat down in a chair off to the side.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Tina asked coming over to him.

"I don't know, Tina. She hasn't spoken to me all day and she's deliberately avoiding me." Sam said, getting frustrated.

"I'm sure everything's okay. Maybe she's just having a bad day. I mean she's hardly talked to me all day either which is unusual, she normally can't stop talking to me." Blaine reasoned. Sam scowled at them both and they retreated back to their seats, leaving him alone.

"All right, guys. Your assignment this week is easy, I want you to find a song that says exactly how you feel. Does anyone want to have a go?" Mr Schue asked as he walked in and wrote 'Feelings' on the whiteboard.

"I've got a song, Mr Schue." Sam jumped up from his seat and nodded at the band. As he began to sing, he let his anger flow out through him, dancing violently along with the music.

_The day a door is closed,_

_The echoes fill your soul._

_They won't say which way to go,_

_Just trust your heart._

_To find what you're here for,_

_Open another door._

_But I'm not sure anymore._

_It's just so hard._

_The voices in my head,_

_Tell me they know best!_

_Got me on the edge,_

_they're pushin', pushin',_

_they're pushin'_

_I know they got a plan,_

_But the ball's in my hands!_

_This time it's man-to-man,_

_I'm droppin', fightin', it's time too._

_Whole world's upside down, it's spinning faster_

_What do I do now without you?_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_

_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I'm kickin' down the walls._

_I gotta make 'em fall!_

_Just break through them all!_

_I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna_

_Fight to find myself,_

_Me and no one else!_

_Which way I can't tell, searchin',_

_Searchin', can't find a_

_Road that I should take,_

_I should, turn right or left it's,_

_Like nothing works without you!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_

_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Yeah the clock's, running down,_

_hear the crowd gettin' loud!_

_I'm consumed by the sound!_

_Is it her? Is it love?_

_can the music ever be enough?_

_Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!_

_You can do it, you can do it!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_

_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_

_I want my own thing. I want my own thing!_

_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

When he was done, Sam left the room quickly, leaving the rest of the glee club in shock at his behaviour. He wandered down the halls, wondering what could be bothering Brittany. She hadn't spoken to him since New Year's Day when she'd called him, three days ago. He'd accepted that she was probably just busy those other two days but today she had no excuse to not talk to him.

"Um, okay, anyone else?" Mr Schue looked at them and when they were all silent, he shrugged and dismissed them.

* * *

"Hello?" Santana dived on her phone once she saw that Brittany was calling, answering it with a perky voice that certainly did not match her current mood.

"Santana? I need your help. I think I've made a huge mistake."

* * *

**The song is 'Scream' from High School Musical 3**


	2. Comforting Words

"Britt? Are you okay?" Santana asked after Brittany had stopped crying. There were a few sniffles before Brittany managed to answer again.

"No, I'm not, I have something to tell you but I don't want to say it over the phone." Santana sighed, she had just started classes again at her college and couldn't really afford to miss any.

"Um, okay. Can it wait till the weekend and I can come down to Lima then?" she asked.

"No! I have to tell you now. I'm hurting other people because I can't talk to you." Brittany began to cry again and Santana groaned. She looked at her schedule for the next day. She didn't have any classes till 3pm. She could drive down to Lima tonight, stay for the night and drive back to Louisville the next day.

"Okay, I can drive down tonight but I have to leave tomorrow." Santana hung up the phone and ran out the door, grabbing her phone, keys, wallet and jacket as she did. The drive took a little longer than usual because she had to stop half way to grab some coffee to keep her awake. When she finally pulled into Brittany's familiar driveway, she was suddenly nervous about what it could be that Brittany had made her drive all the way from Louisville just to tell her.

"Santana! How nice to see you again, you've changed." Brittany's mother, Susan answered the door and drew the Latina into a hug.

"Nice to see you again too Mrs. Pierce. Um, is Britt home?" she asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, she's up in her room. Go on up." Santana smiled at the woman and stepped past, making her way up the familiar stairs to Brittany's bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Brittany sitting on her bed, facing away from the door. Her shoulders were moving with silent sobs and she was clutching at some sort of teddy bear. Santana's heart broke watching her best friend in so much pain. I swear, if this is something Sam's done, I'm going to kill him. She thought to herself, shutting the bedroom door behind her. The soft click made Brittany jump and turn around.

"Santana!" Brittany cried and literally launched herself at the Latina who barely had time to brace herself of the extra weight of Brittany.

"Britt, what on earth is going on? First you make me drive all the way here and now you're throwing yourself at me. And I can tell that you've been crying too." Santana asked, trying to calm the sobbing girl.

"I made a mistake, San." Brittany said and Santana struggled to keep from rolling her eyes.

"You said that on the phone, Britt. What did you do?" she coaxed, wiping Brittany's eyes dry.

"I-I slept with Sam and - " Brittany couldn't finish what she was saying as she was taken by another round of violent sobs. Santana just sat there, holding her, trying to figure out what else Brittany was going to say. In less than two minutes, she managed to put the pieces together and a light bulb went off in her head.

"Brittany, are you pregnant?" She asked, a curious tone lacing her voice. Brittany nodded slightly against Santana's shoulder and even more sobs escaped her lips.

"Oh my god, shhh. It's going to be okay, I promise." She said, not really sure what she should do now.

"I thought the world was ending, San. I didn't think it would matter if we didn't use protection." Brittany's tears had finally dried up and she was sitting on her own, facing Santana.

"I know, but what's done is done, Britt. Now you've got to think about what you're going to do. Do Sam or your mom know?" Santana was glad Brittany was no longer crying and could now get down to the roots of the problem.

"No. I wanted to tell you first. I don't know if I want to keep it yet. And if I tell Sam, he's going to have an input as well." Brittany said. Santana shook her head.

"You have to at least tell him, Britt. It's not fair for him to not know, even if you do decide to get rid of it. It's your body so if you decide to get rid of it, there's not much he can do to stop you." Santana told her, grabbing Brittany's phone off the desk nearby.

"Santana! What are you doing?" Brittany asked, trying to snatch the phone away. Santana pressed a final button and it began ringing.

"Tell him Brittany. I'll be right here for you." Santana told her gently and Brittany sighed, taking the phone and pressing it to her ear.

"Britt? What's wrong? Why have you been ignoring me? Please tell me, I want to help you." Sam's panicked voice came through the phone and Brittany almost smiled.

"I, er, have something to tell you Sam." Brittany said, looking over at Santana who nodded encouragingly.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, Britt." Sam said.

"I- you know just before Christmas, how we got married? And everything that followed? I, er, I'm pregnant." The last two words were forced out and Brittany heard Sam laugh. She frowned.

"Oh, funny, Britt. You're such a joker." he told her, still laughing. Tears threatened to spill out of Brittany's eyes again and Santana let out a low growl. Brittany glared at her.

"No, Sam. I'm not joking around. I really am pregnant." She told him, putting as much seriousness in her voice as possible.

"Oh my god Britt, um, okay. Just stay there, I'll be over in a few minute, okay?" Sam was panicking again. This was why Brittany loved him; he was so ready to try and do everything right by her.

"It's okay Sam. I've got Santana here tonight. I'm going to book an appointment tomorrow to find out about my options, do you want to come with me?" she asked, suddenly more feeling more confident with talking to Sam about the baby.

"Sure. Let me know what's happening. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, clearly edgy now that he knew Santana was there. Brittany grimaced, that was going to be something she would have to work on.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." she said.

"I love you too, bye" Brittany hung up the phone and smiled at Santana.

"Better now?" Santana asked, grinning back.

"Yeah, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Brittany lay back on her pillows, absently rubbing her stomach. Santana smiled and lay down beside her.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." she whispered and the two of them fell asleep.


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

Santana left early the next morning, before breakfast and began the drive back to Louisville. Brittany waved goodbye from the driveway until the car was out of sight. She stood there for a little bit longer, rubbing her stomach and daydreaming.

"Brittany! Come inside! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" her mother called from the door. Brittany jumped a little but went inside. She grabbed some toast from the kitchen and headed upstairs to change into her Cheerios uniform. While she was applying her mascara, her phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Sam.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" she asked, resting the phone in between her shoulder and her ear so she could finish her make up while she talked.

"Do you want a ride to school? I'm just about to leave and I know you wanted to go to an appointment after school so I thought we'd go together." Sam said.

"Sure. I'm almost ready. I'll meet you out the front of my house in about ten minutes." she said and they hung up. Brittany quickly finished getting ready and went to sit on the big swing on the front porch while she waited for Sam. While she waited, she checked her bag to make sure she had all her books and things and then sat on the swing, gently rocking back and forth, running the lyrics of a song Artie had sung to her a few years ago through her head. Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? She was interrupted by Sam honking his car horn as he pulled up across the road. She grinned and jumped off the seat, running to his car. She dumped her bag in the back and then climbed into the front seat, giving him a kiss when she was in.

"Hi. I missed that." Sam told her, pulling out into the road. Brittany smiled and took hold of his hand across the gearstick.

"I did too. I'm sorry for not telling you, Sam. I just got so scared and I thought you would hate me, especially if I decided to get rid of it." she explained, not daring to look at him.

"Britt, that's crazy. I would still love you even if you did get rid of it. Right now, you're all I care about. As long as you are safe and happy, I don't care what you do. If you decide to keep it, I will support you the whole way, I promise." he told her sincerely. She finally turned to look at him.

"Really?" he nodded and looked back at the road, feeling a red blush creep up his cheeks. He had never been so truthful and sincere with anyone in his life.

"Yes. I made the mistake with you and now I have to deal with the consequences." he said. By now they had pulled into the school parking lot and were looking for a spot. Brittany was silent until Sam had parked the car and then threw herself at him, crying again.

"I love you Sam!" she cried. He was a bit taken aback by her behaviour but wrapped his arms around her anyway and kissed her hair.

"I love you too Britt. Now, we'd better get moving or we're going to be late for class." he said, disentangling himself from her grip, after a moment. She sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes dry before jumping out and reaching for her bag. Sam got out at the same time, dragging his bag with him and snatching Brittany's away from her.

"I'll carry that! You shouldn't stress yourself out." he told her with a jokingly serious face on. She mock punched his shoulder and shut the car door.

"I'm not an invalid, Sam. I can carry my own bag. Well, now I can anyway." she said as they made their way across the parking lot hand-in-hand, the picture of a perfect couple. If only the people watching them knew what went on behind closed doors.


	4. Glee Club

"I see you two have sorted out whatever problem you had." Tina commented when Sam and Brittany stumbled, giggling, into the choir room later that afternoon.

"Kind of, we're still working on some stuff, but it's all good for now." Sam said, leading Brittany to their usual spot in the back row. They continued to laugh together until Mr Schue made them be quiet while they watched Tina and Jake perform for the 'Feelings' assignment.

_I don't know how to love him_

_What to do, how to move him_

_I've been changed, yes, really changed_

_In these past few days when I've seen myself_

_I seem like someone else_

_I don't know how to take this_

_I don't see why he moves me_

_He's a man, he's just a man_

_And I've had so many men before_

_In very many ways, he's just one more_

_Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout?_

_Should I speak of love, let my feelings out?_

_I never thought I'd come to this, what's it all about?_

_Don't you think it's rather funny_

_I should be in this position?_

_I'm the one who's always been_

_So calm, so cool, no lover's fool_

_Running every show, he scares me so_

_I never thought I'd come to this, what's it all about?_

_Yet, if he said he loved me_

_I'd be lost, I'd be frightened_

_I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope_

_I'd turn my head, I'd back away_

_I wouldn't want to know, he scares me so_

_I want him so, I love him so_

Tina was staring straight at Blaine when she finished the song and the Glee Club, aside from Blaine, were all squirming and giving her funny looks. Evidently she hadn't gotten over her crush on him but he seemed to be completely oblivious to the real meaning of the song while he clapped and cheered by himself in the front row.

"Well done, Tina. That's exactly what we're looking for. Alright, Jake, you're up." Mr Schue congratulated her and Jake jumped up from his spot beside Marley and sat on a stool by the piano where Brad began to play.

_Much as you blame yourself,_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love,_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand_

_Something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me,_

_I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_A heart in numbness_

_Is brought to life,_

_I'll take you there_

_Hey, hey_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Girl, let me love you, baby, oh_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you,_

_Let me love you,_

_Oh_

_Ooh,_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes,_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one_

_To remind you what it is to smile, yeah_

_I would like to show you_

_What true love can really do_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_A heart in numbness_

_Is brought to life,_

_I'll take you there_

_Oh, oh, oh, hey_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_For every heart that beats,_

_For every heart that beats,_

_For every heart that beats,_

_For every heart that beats_

_Heart that beats,_

_Heart that beats,_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_A heart in darkness_

_Is brought to life,_

_I'll take you there_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Darlin', let me love you, baby_

_Love you, baby, hey_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you, baby_

_You, babe_

_Ooh, ooh, oh_

Marley had tears running down her cheeks when he was finished. Everyone else was on the verge of crying too, except for Kitty who was looking as though she couldn't care less that Jake had just declared his love for the pretty brunette.


	5. I'm Sorry

"So, are we going to this appointment?" Sam asked as he and Brittany walked to his car after glee was over. Brittany sighed.

"Yeah. We kinda have to, don't we?" she said. He squeezed her hand supportively.

"I'll be right there with you. You don't have to worry about anything." he promised. She smiled and kissed him before climbing into his car. The ride to the appointment was silent and when they got there, the atmosphere was full of unhelpful energy.

While Brittany got tested, Sam sat beside her, holding her hand and now they were just waiting for the doctor to come back with the results.

"You really don't have to hold my hand anymore Sam. I'm not nervous anymore." she told him after a long moment of silence. He looked up at her.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, confused.

"No, I do. I just, if you want to let go you can." she said. She internally kicked herself for saying it on the first place.

"Oh. Well I like it too." Sam said and they fell silent again. The doctor came in not long after and they both internally sighed in relief.

"Miss Pierce. Congratulations, your suspicions were correct. You are pregnant." he told them, sitting at his desk and looking at the young couple.

"What are my potions?" Brittany asked, eager to get this over with. The doctor slid a sheet of paper across the desk towards her and she looked at it. Four words in bold stood out immediately: Keep It, Adoption, Abortion.

"Do I have to choose today?" she asked. The doctor shook his head.

"No. But if you are looking at abortion, we need to know sooner rather than later. If you decide to keep it or put it up for adoption, I would like you to make another appointment in four weeks." he told them, shuffling papers around on his desk.

"Okay. Thanks for your time, Dr Roberts." Brittany said, getting up and leaving the room. Sam followed her and together they went to his car. When they got back to Brittany's house, Sam was about to say goodbye when she stopped him.

"Do you want to come in, Sam? I think we need to talk about everything. And I still need to tell my mom." she said.

"Okay. I'll come in, but only for a little while, Stacey and Steve will be getting home from their friend's house soon and I have no idea when mom and dad are getting home tonight." Together, they made their way up the driveway to the house. They said a quick hello to Brittany's mother, grabbed a muffin each from the kitchen counter and made disappeared into Brittany's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"Okay, so what d you want to do, Britt? You know I'll support you whatever you decide." he said, leaning back on the headboard of her bed. She snuggled up against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know, Sam. I mean, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother yet but I don't want to kill and innocent child that hasn't eve seen daylight yet." she murmured, pulling at bits of fluff on her blanket.

"So, no abortion?" he asked, fiddling around with a bit of her hair, trying to plait it.

"No. I can't do it. I'm going to have the baby and we'll have a look at adoption maybe further down the track." she decided and then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just, now I won't be able to enjoy y final year of school as much as I would like to. And I definitely have to tell my mom." She sat up.

"Britt, let's tell her now, sooner rather than later, right?" he said, suddenly full of energy. He pulled her off the bed and she nodded. She was really not looking forward to this but she knew it had to be done. They walked down the stairs where they found Susan in the kitchen with Brittany's little sister, Stephanie.

"Steph, can you go do something else for a little while, I need to talk to mom." Brittany asked her. Stephanie looked like she was bout to protest but Brittany gave her a pleading look and she gave in, jumping off her chair and running out of the room.

"What's so important that your sister can't be here?" Susan asked, wiping her hands on the tea towel. Brittany took a deep breath and Sam squeezed her hand. Only she could do this.

"Mom, I er, I mean, I'm, um, I'm kinda, um, pregnant." Brittany finally managed to stutter out the two words she didn't really want to say.

"What!? Brittany! How could you?" Susan cried, staring at her oldest daughter who was now cowering back into Sam, her hands resting protectively on her stomach.

"I didn't mean to, mom. I really didn't. There was a whole misunderstanding and, well, yeah." Brittany began to cry, thinking that she would be kicked out like Quinn had been in their sophomore year. Susan sighed.

"I'm not going to kick you out Brittany. I am very disappointed in you but I still love you. You and Sam need to take complete responsibility. I will be talking to Sam's parents as soon as possible and we will decide how you can have your living arrangements." she said. Brittany gasped and ran to hug her mother.

"Thank-you mom!" she said.

"Um, Britt? I'm sorry to be a mood killer, but I have to get going." Sam piped up from behind her. She turned around and nodded at him.

"Sure. I'll walk you out." the young couple left the kitchen and went out to Sam's car, leaving Susan in the kitchen, sighing over the predicament her daughter was in.

"Thanks for staying to help with that, Sam." Brittany said.

"Sure, although I think you would have been fine without me, don't you?" he asked, laughing. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Yeah. If I'd know that's how she was going to react, I would have let you go earlier." she said when he pulled away.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He gave her another hug and then tickled her stomach.

"I love you to, little baby." he whispered, bending down so his face was by her stomach. Brittany laughed and pulled him up for one last kiss before he climbed into his car an drove away.


	6. In My Daughter's Eyes

"Britt, I want to ask you something." Sam said as he approached Brittany who was standing at her locker, three weeks later.

"Sure." she shut her locker and turned to face him, leaning against the locker door.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked, his words running into each other in his rush to get them out. She smiled.

"Yes. I will go on a date with you tomorrow night." She wrapped her hand around the back of his head, effectively pulling him closer to kiss him. There were a few cat calls from the surrounding students.

"Now that we've provided the afternoon's entertainment for these sexually deprived Neanderthals, let's get going otherwise we're going to be late for glee." Brittany said when he pulled away. He laughed and picked her up, bridal style.

"What say we give them a little more entertainment." He said, kissing her again as he began to walk down the halls, still carrying her.

"Sam! Put me down, I can walk to class on my own, you know." She told him, laughing at his antics. She began to try and wriggle out of his hold but he just held her tighter.

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one." Just then, they arrived at the choir room and he had to put her down so they could get through the door.

"Glad you could fit us into your schedule, guys." Mr Schue sad, sarcastically as they made their way quickly to their seats.

"Sorry, we got kind of distracted." Sam apologised and the rest of the club snickered a little, knowing full well what they had been doing. Mr Schue shook his head and sighed.

"Okay. Who has their assignment for this week ready?" the word 'Feelings' was again written across the board because Mr Schue loved the results of the assignment the first time and he felt that it would still benefit the kids to sing about how they were feeling. Brittany stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

In my daughter's eyes,

I am a hero,

I am strong and wise,

And I know no fear,

But the truth is plain to see,

She was sent to rescue me,

I see who I want to be,

In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes,

Everyone is equal,

Darkness turns to light,

And the world is at peace,

This miracle god gave to me,

Gives me strength when I am weak,

I find reason to believe,

In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand around my finger,

How it puts a smile in my heart,

Everything becomes a little clearer,

I realize what life is all about,

It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,

It's giving more when you feel like giving up,

I've seen the light,

It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes,

I can see the future,

A reflection of who I am and what will be,

And though she'll grow and someday leave,

Maybe raise a family,

When i'm gone I hope you see,

How happy she made me,

For i'll be there,

In my daughter's eyes

Everyone clapped when she was done and Sam went up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning her back to kiss her. At that, everyone cheered and whooped, making Brittany go red.

"Do you want to tell them, Britt?" Sam whispered so that only she could hear. She was still leaning back from their kiss and found it difficult to nod.

"I don't see why not. They'll find out soon enough anyway." she said. He pulled her up so she was standing on her own again and moved so he was behind her, arms still around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

"Um, guys? We kind of have something to tell you." she began, catching the attention of their fellow glee clubbers who had gotten bored while the couple seemed to have a silent conversation.

"If you're going to tell us that the world is ending again, don't bother." Kitty called. Brittany frowned but went on anyway.

"You will remember when we came back from Christmas break that Sam and I were kind of fighting and then we said that we'd only kind of sorted it out." Suddenly, she had a flash back to when Quinn had been pregnant. Now she knew why Quinn had lied as much as she had.

"Go on, Britt. I'm right here." Sam whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, the reason for all that was that I found out some big news and I was nervous to tell him." she said. Tina raised her eyebrow in an almost exact replica of how Quinn used to.

"What was the news, Brittany?" she asked with a small laugh. Evidently she along with the other glee clubbers thought she was going to come out with another 'The World Is Ending' theory.

"I'm pregnant." she said. The blunt words shocked the club into silence. Mr Schue frowned.

"Are you sure, Brittany, remember last time you thought you were pregnant?" He said. Marley, Kitty, Jake, Ryder and Unique frowned, not understanding the question. Brittany shook her head.

"No, it's real this time. I went to the doctor a few weeks ago. I know the stork doesn't bring babies." she said, making Tina and Blaine laugh as they both knew what had happened, even though Blaine hadn't been there at the time.

"Wow." That was all anyone could say and Marley was the first to voice it. After a moment, the girls got up and came over to the couple, hugging them and offering their congratulations. The boys did the same after a moment and soon it was just one big, laughing, group hug.


	7. Just A Kiss

Brittany was just finishing putting her hair up when she heard a knock at the door. She heard her mother open it and Sam's voice floated up the stairs as he talked to Susan. Giving herself one last check in the floor length mirror by her bed, she grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Sam was standing just inside the door wearing a pale blue shirt and dress pants. A bark blue tie hung loose around his neck and his blonde hair was slightly tousled, just the way Brittany liked it.

"Hi. You look handsome." she said, going over and giving him a kiss.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." he told her, running his hand down her knee-length white sun-dress. It was strapless and hugged her torso down to her hips where is flared out a little bit. She had a pair of white sandals on her feet and a yellow cardigan was folded over her arm.

"You both look lovely. Have a good time now, and don't stay out too late." Susan interrupted them. She winked at Sam after making sure Brittany was still staring at him. He grinned back at her and then dragged Brittany outside to his truck.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked as he started the car.

"Nope. That's part of the fun. I promise you'll like it though." he said. They drove in almost silence for a while, occasionally asking a random question about glee or something at school. Brittany didn't pay much attention to where they were going so when the car jerked to a halt, she was surprised. They were parked at a lake where Brittany had taken Sam a long time ago. The headlights of the car, illuminated a picnic rug on the ground that was piled with cushions and a basket of food.

"Oh, Sam. I love it." She cried. He grinned at her and began to fiddle around with the stereo in the car. Finally he managed to get his iPod connected and pressed play. Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On began to play and they both got out, leaving the doors open so they could hear the music as they ate. For nearly an hour, they sat by the lake, their silhouettes illuminated by the car's headlights, the iPod playing love songs until finally, one came on and Sam stood up, offering her his hand. She took it and they moved off the picnic rug and began slow dancing while singing along.

_Brittany_/**Sam**/Both

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

**I've never opened up to anyone**

**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**

We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

No, I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

_I know that if we give this a little time_

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

_It's never felt so real_, no, it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No, I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No, I don't want to say goodnight

**I know it's time to leave**

But you'll be in my dreams

**Tonight**, _tonight_, tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

**So baby, I'm alright**

**Oh**,_ let's do this right_ with just a kiss goodnight

_With a kiss goodnight,_ **kiss goodnight**

When the song ended, Sam let go and knelt down on one knee, pulling a small blue box out of his pocket. He opened the box and looked up at Brittany who had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Brittany, I promised to look after you and now I have someone else to look after as well. So I'm going to renew my promise and extend it. I promise to always love and care for you and our baby. Will you marry me? For real this time." he added after a moment and Brittany couldn't help a small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Yes. I will marry you Sam, for real this time." he stood up, slipping the glittering ring onto her finger and kissed her. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, kissing sweetly but eventually they pulled apart.

"We'd probably better start heading home." Sam said quietly, not really wanting to spoil the beautiful moment. She nodded ruefully and they quickly cleaned up the picnic things, throwing them into the back of Sam's car. Sam turned the iPod off and they drove back towards Brittany's house. The way home was a lot less quiet than the way there had been with the two of them talking about anything and everything they could think of.

"I'm glad we did this, Sam." Brittany said as they arrived at her house. They were still sitting in the car, not wanting to get out just yet.

"So am I. I can't wait to start organising this wedding." he said, holding her hand. They leant over the gearstick and kissed again until a sudden light from the house startled them. Susan had turned on the porch light, telling them it was time to say goodnight. Brittany smiled and rested her forehead against Sam's.

"Thanks for an amazing night, Sam. I love you."

"I love you to, Britt. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She climbed out of the car and waved goodbye before turning and making her way up the path to the door. Just before she shut the door, she waved again and blew him a kiss, shutting the door.


	8. A Protective Streak

A month later, Brittany's baby bump was starting to show. You couldn't see it unless you looked really closely as Sam loved to do when he picked her up for school in the mornings, but it was definitely there. Morning sickness had also begun and Brittany had run out of class with her hand clamped over her mouth more than once. The glee club members were all very protective of Brittany and she was never seen without one or more of them hovering around anymore.

"Sam! I can carry my books to class by myself!" Brittany cried exasperated as she tried to get her books off him as they made their way to the only class they shared.

"I don't want you putting any more stress on the baby than is absolutely necessary." he said, dodging her hand again. Brittany sighed and gave up. She knew his protective streak would only get worse as the pregnancy went on.

"Hey, preggers!" Brittany closed her eyes for a second, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Somehow, a few of the football jocks had found out about her and had started teasing her. So far it had only been when Sam wasn't around but now Sam heard it too. He dropped all the books he was carrying and the offending junior suddenly found himself pinned up against the lockers.

"Don't you dare ever speak to her like that again or you will find yourself on the lowest pedestal of popularity, you hear me?" Sam growled.

"Sam! Leave him alone, he didn't hurt me." Brittany pleaded, tugging on his arm. She looked around nervously to make sure no teachers were around. Sam was already in trouble for beating up a guy who had had the nerve to shove Brittany last week and If he was caught attacking another student, he would more than likely be suspended.

"I know, Britt but he was teasing you and I don't like it." he said, still not letting the trembling boy down. Brittany tugged on his arm again.

"Sam!" she begged. Suddenly Sam was being pulled off the boy by Blaine who had appeared out of nowhere and was being dragged off to a nearby classroom.

"Don't ever speak to her again! And the rest of you take note, the same will happen to you if you dare to go anywhere near her!" Sam screamed, struggling against Blaine's restraints. Brittany felt tears well up in her eyes and bent to pick up the books that Sam had dropped before following the two boys into the abandoned classroom. Blaine had forced Sam to sit on one of the desks and was desperately trying to calm him down. Brittany crossed the room to stand beside Blaine.

"Sam, as much as I love your protectiveness, and yes I've found it helpful sometimes, you can't make me a social outcast. I honestly don't care what they call me and you shouldn't either." She said, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"But it kills me to hear them laughing at you like that. I just want to make sure you and the baby are safe." he said.

"She's fine Sam. There's never a time when one of us isn't around and we will all take care of her, especially if someone hurts her, but until either she asks for our help or we can see she's being physically attacked, we won't do anything. She's not made of glass, she can stand up for herself still." he said. Sam listened to him in silence before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but if you ever feel hurt by anyone, tell me and I'll make their life a living hell." he said. Brittany laughed and nodded.

"I promise. Now let's get to class before we get into trouble for being late." she handed him his books and took hold of his hand, leading him out of the classroom into the hallway. Some students were still hanging around and watched as they made their way to class but mostly the halls were empty. It turned out that they were a few minutes late but the teacher just told them to take their seats.

"Sam, thank-you for sticking up for me." she whispered once they were seated at the back of the classroom. He smiled at her.

"Anything for you, Britt." she smothered a giggle and turned her attention to the teacher who was beginning his usual boring rant about something. Halfway through the class, Marley, who sat in front of them, pretended to shoot herself in the head, making Brittany and Sam laugh. The teacher glared at them and they both looked down at their books.

"Marley, we're already in enough trouble as it is." Brittany giggled at the brunette.

"Sorry, you guys looked sad so I was cheering you up." she apologised. For the rest of the class, the three worked in silence and were the first ones out when the bell rang.


	9. Pressure

By the time Brittany's bump was showing properly, there were many people at school who were terrified to even look at Brittany for fear of getting attacked by Sam. Brittany was getting tired f dragging Sam of some poor freshman who'd dared to tentatively smile at her in the hallway.

"Sam, I'm four months along and I really can't be pulling you off these kids for much longer." she said when they were resting in Brittany's bedroom after school one afternoon.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I can't help it." he said from his spot on the floor. He was flipping through a random magazine he'd found under the bed, trying to amuse himself.

"I know, but it's hard enough at school anyway." She said, not wanting to let the conversation go.

"Brittany, we've had this conversation nearly fifty times, can you just get over it? I told you I can't help it, so just leave it alone." he snapped. She looked at him in surprise. He had never yelled at her before. Tears welled up in her eyes and she inwardly sighed. This was one pregnancy symptom she hated; being unable to control her emotions.

"Oh, here we go again with the tears. Geez, Britt! You can't just turn on the waterworks and think you're going to get whatever you want." he said and Brittany gasped.

"What? You think I'm doing this on purpose? You know I can't help it, Sam!" she cried, the tears still falling and really not helping her case. He groaned and stood up.

"I'm outta here. Call me when you're sane again." he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Brittany sat, stunned on her bed until she heard Sam's car start up and ran to the window. As she looked out, she saw him pull away from the house, speeding away as if he couldn't get away fast enough. She sank to the floor, holding her stomach and crying. Her mother found her there, an hour later when she came home from work.

"Brittany! What happened? Where's Sam? I thought he was staying over tonight." she asked, helping the crying girl up.

"He left, mom. We had a fight and he left." she cried, falling into her mother's hug willingly.

"Oh, Brittany. I'm so sorry. It'll all be okay, though. I promise. Do you want me to call his parents?" Susan asked, brushing Brittany's hair back. She felt Brittany shake her head.

"No. He said to call him when I'm sane again." Brittany mumbled. Susan sighed.

"That sound's like a break up to me, honey." Susan said and Brittany's crying which had subsided, came in shaking sobs.

"He's been so good, mom. All I did was tell him to stop being overprotective." Brittany cried.

"I know, Britt. But men are strange when their partner's are pregnant. They suddenly get very protective and we just have to deal with it. He's under a lot of stress, too remember?" Susan told her, leading her to the bed. Brittany gratefully lay down and soon she was fast asleep. Susan went downstairs and picked up the phone, dialling Mary Evans' number.

"Hello? Mary Evans speaking." Susan smiled.

"Hi, Mary. It's Susan Peirce, Brittany's mother, how are you?"

"Oh, hi. I'm not bad, you?"

"Alright, I'm calling about our young lovebirds. They seem to have gotten themselves into a bit of an argument this afternoon." Susan began.

"Yes, I figured something was up when Sam came home. He didn't stop to say hello, he just marched on up to his room and hasn't come down since." Mary laughed.

"I know it's not really our business, but I was talking to Brittany before and apparently it all started because she's been getting on his back about being overprotective."

"Yeah. I wondered why Sam was coming home covered in bruises. It seems my husband's protective streak has been passed on to him. I'll have to talk to him about that."

"I've been thinking, if they can work this out, I'm willing to help them find an apartment to live in after the baby is born. I don't know it that's okay with you though." Susan said.

"Oh, um, I'll have to think about it. Oh, hang on, I'm being called." Susan heard Mary calling out to someone in the background.

"Sorry, Sam's yelling at his brother and sister. I have to go and sort it out but Maybe we can meet up and discuss things sometime next week?"

"Sure. I'll let you get back to your evening." Susan laughed and they hung up.

"Mom? Who was on the phone?" Stephanie came into the kitchen, carrying a very worn out Barbie doll.

"Don't worry, Steph. It's nothing to do with you. Why don't you go ask dad what he wants for tea." Susan said and sighed. She really hoped Brittany and Sam would work it out because a single mother is not something she wanted Brittany to be.


	10. Fall For You

The next week was hard for Brittany. Sam avoided her as much as possible, even skipping glee rehearsals so he didn't have to see her. Brittany had talked to Miss Pillsbury and she had said to just wait for Sam to calm down before she tried to talk to him. The rest of the New Directions were supportive of her, some even going as far as giving Sam the cold shoulder when they walked past him in the halls. It was a shock to everyone to see Sam sitting on a stool by the piano when they walked into rehearsal on Friday and Brittany turned to leave again.

"Wait! I want to say something before you go." Sam called out, jumping off the stool. Tina and Brittany had a silent conversation before Brittany sighed and went to sit in a chair. She folded her arms protectively over her swollen stomach and the small gesture made Sam's heart clench. Shaking the thought out of he head, he nodded at the band who began to play softly and he sang, looking down at his lap to start with.

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

When he finished, he was standing right in front of her, holding his hand out to her, offering himself. She sat there, completely shocked for a moment before she felt a sharp poke in the back from someone. Slowly, she put her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled up. But Sam didn't stop there, he bent down a little and picked her up, grabbing the back of her thighs and pulling her legs around his waist. Suddenly, Brittany forgot what the fight had even been about and leant down to kiss him passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck and her ankles crossed behind his back to hold herself up.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. I give you permission to slap me if I ever get too protective again." He told her when they came up for air, Brittany resting her forehead on his. She smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know." she jumped down and moved to push him onto the chair she had been sitting on. When he was sitting, she promptly sat in his lap, her legs across his and arms around his neck to hold herself up.

"While that was very touching, we need to move on now." Mr Schue said, cutting in. This week's assignment was 'Friendship', a fun and cheery topic after the week's sad feeling. Marley jumped up, eager to present her song.

You're not alone

Remember when we used to talk all night?

We didn't get much sleep

Talking love and planning out our lives

And who we're going to be

Things were so much different then

And life has changed so much, my friend

But you and I will always believe

'Cos we'll be

You'll see

We'll be

We'll be friends forever

We'll be

You'll see

We'll be like Thelma and Louise

We'll be

(Yeah yeah)

You'll see

(A ha)

We'll be friends forever

(Friends forever, friends forever)

I know that he's been hurting you

I've known for a while

And now you've found love in someone new

I can see it in your smile

I swear your secret's safe with me

Won't tell nobody what I've seen

What you need is perfect trust in me

'Cos we'll be

You'll see

We'll be

We'll be friends forever

We'll be

(You're not alone)

You'll see

We'll be like Thelma and Louise

We'll be

(Yeah yeah)

You'll see

(A ha)

We'll be friends forever

(Friends forever)

We all need somebody we can trust

A friend of our own

(A-ha)

I swear your secret's safe with me

(Yeah)

You're not alone

Together forever

You can depend

(You can depend)

Together we will fight

To the end

(Ah yeah)

'Cos we'll be

(Yeah yeah)

You'll see

(Ever)

We'll be friends forever

We'll be

(You're not alone)

You'll see

We'll be like Thelma and Louise

(No no no no)

We'll be

You'll see

We'll be friends forever

(Oh)

We'll be

(Yeah)

Like Thelma and Louise

(Ooh ooh ooh)

We'll be, you'll see

We'll be friends forever

We'll be

You'll see

We'll be friends forever

We'll be

(You're not alone)

You'll see

We'll be

We'll be friends forever

(Friends forever, friends forever)

"Perfect, Marley! That's exactly what I'm looking for." Mr Schue congratulated her and turned to the board to start brainstorming songs they could sing.


	11. Crash Course

Brittany was about seven months pregnant, on her way home with Marley when her phone began to ring. She and Marley had been out shopping because Sam had convinced her to go on another date and her nice clothes no longer fitted so she'd had to buy some new ones.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Brittany? It's Mary Evans, Sam's mom." Brittany frowned. Why was Sam's mom calling her?

"Hi, what's up?" Brittany asked.

"Sam's been in an accident on the way home. He's at th hospital now." Mary began to cry. Brittany was silent for a moment before she snapped into action.

"Marley, take me to the hospital please." she said and Marley gasped.

"Why? Is the baby coming? Hold on, We'll get there in time, I swear." Marley turned off the main road onto a small street that cut through to the road the hospital was on, putting her foot down.

"Mary, I'm on my way, I'll see you soon." Brittany hung up the phone and turned to Marley.

"No, the baby's not coming. Sam's been in an accident."

"Oh my god." Marley put her foot down even harder and Brittany had to hold on so that she wasn't thrown out of her seat when they hit a speed hump. They got to the hospital in record time and they ran, well, Marley ran and Brittany sort of half ran to the closest nurse's desk.

"Hi, my boyfriend was in an accident. He was brought here a little while ago." Brittany said, catching up to Marley.

"Sure, what's his name?" the nurse asked, staring at Brittany's stomach. Inwardly, Brittany was glad Sam wasn't there .

"Sam Evans. Um, actually he's probably under Samuel Evans." Brittany said, wishing she could hide her stomah from the nurse's stare. Marley noticed too.

"Hey, don't stare at her. Can't you see she doesn't like it?" Marley said. The nurse looked up at her.

"Sorry. Um, here we go; Samuel Evans, room 13B. Take the elevator one floor up and turn left, the room is about halfway down the hall." she said, pointing to the elevator down the hall. The girls made their way over and Brittany really wished she didn't have to do this. Her stomach was huge and she couldn't see her feet, making it difficult to tell if she was going to trip over.

"Sam! Oh my god, are you okay?" Brittany practically ran into the room when they got there, only to find him asleep. Mary Evans was sitting in a chair by his bed.

"He hasn't woken up yet." she said, her voice portraying no emotion.

"What happened?" Brittany dragged a chair over and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"He was on his way to pick up something for your date and he lost control of the car. It moved in front of another car and there was a head on. The other driver came out completely unharmed." Mary began to cry and Brittany reached across the bed to hold her hand.

"I'm, er, going to get some coffee." Marley said from where she'd been standing awkwardly. Neither woman acknowledged her so she left.

It wasn't until three days later, when Brittany was sitting alone in the room with Sam when he started showing signs of waking up. Mary had gone home for a few hours to get some rest and Brittany was torn as to whether to run into the corridor to call her or stay here while Sam woke up. Her problem was solved when a group of doctors came in and told her to get out. She made her way down the hall to a spot where she could sit and call Mary. Normally, she would have either stood or sat on the floor but she was tired and if she sat on the floor, she thought she'd probably need help getting up.

She called Mary and told her that Sam had begun to wake up but the doctors weren't allowing anyone in yet. Mary thanked her and told her that she'd be there as soon as she could. By the time Mary came running down the hall, Brittany had counted nearly twenty different doctors going into Sam's room.

"What's going on, Brittany?" Mary asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I've tried asking but no one will tell me anything." Brittany said, leaning back against the wall, rubbing her stomach. Mary watched the young girl as she dealt with things no young person should have to go through.

"Mary Evans?" A doctor finally came out, about half an hour after Mary arrived, signalling for her to go into the room. Brittany sat up hopefully but Mary shook her head and she slumped back down. She was really getting worried about Sam and she knew that she shouldn't be getting overly upset because of the baby but the last three days were taking their toll on the poor girl and she began to cry, heart-wrenching sobs that echoed down the halls.

"Miss? Are you okay?" she looked up to see a friendly looking nurse standing in front of her. She sniffed.

"Yes. I'm just worried about my fiancée and I'm pregnant and it's all just too much!" Brittany cried, her voice breaking on the last words and fresh tears falling. The nurse smiled kindly and rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll all be okay. You'll see. Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"Just some water, thanks." Brittany tried to smile gratefully at her as she disappeared, returning in a few moments with a glass of water.

"Thank-you. I guess I'm kind of a mess, huh?" she laughed, sipping at the water.

"You actually look al right, considering. I've seen many young girls in situations like you not being able to hold up. And you've lasted for three days, most of them don't even make the first day." the nurse replied.

"Really?" Brittany asked, keeping her eyes trained on the closed door behind which her fiancée was concealed

"Yeah. I've got to get back to work now, but it was nice talking to you. I hope everything turns out great. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement." the nurse winked at her and walked off.

"Brittany! You can come in now." Mary suddenly appeared at the door. Brittany got up and walked to the room as fast as she could. Sam was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall opposite him.

"Sam?" Brittany could barely get her voice above a whisper as she slowly crossed the room, Mary following silently behind her. Sam turned to look at her and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Britt!" Brittany smiled and ran the rest of the way to him, jumping onto the bed so she could sit in his lap.

"I was so worried about you, Sam. I don't want to have this baby without you." she said, crying into his shoulder. A small part of her brain noted that she was crying yet again, something she'd been doing a lot of lately but she didn't care. As long as her Sammy was okay.

"I told you, I'm going to be there for you, no matter what you do." he said, holding her tightly.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you for a moment." Mary said from beside the happy couple. Brittany looked up and nodded, carefully climbing back down to the floor and going over to the corner of the room.

"What's up?" she asked, hating the cheery note in her voice.

"The doctors told me that although he seems to be fine, when he's released, he may have lapses of memory loss. He already didn't recognise me when I first came in. We'll have to pay close attention to him for a while to make sure he's okay." Mary told her, looking over at Sam who was idly switching the channels on the TV.

"Okay. I can keep an eye on him at school for you. And I'm sure the others in glee will too." Brittany said, itching to get back to him.

"Thank-you Brittany. I know you will look after him." Mary said, hugging her and giving her a push towards the bed before disappearing out the door, muttering something about filling out paperwork. Brittany grinned and sat back on Sam's lap. The two sat talking until the nurses came and told Brittany visiting hours were over and she had to go home.

"I'll come by tomorrow on my way to school, okay?" she said, climbing off.

"Okay. Um, how have you been getting to school, by the way?" he asked.

"I haven't been to school since your accident." she told him, going red.

"Oh. Well, you can go back now, I guess." he said.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, then. I love you."

"I love you too, Britt." They shared one last kiss before she left for the night. Sam lay back in bed, happy that Brittany was okay. He sighed and looked out the window at the stars. Being a dad was going to be hard work but he knew he and Brittany would pull it off together. He fell asleep, still watching the stars. The same ones that Brittany was looking at as she leant against her car outside the hospital, knowing Sam was okay and safe.


	12. A House Is Not A Home

Two weeks after Sam was released from the hospital, he finally managed to pick up the courage to get back behind the wheel and take Brittany on the date they'd been planning. He drove carefully to her house, paying close attention to everything around him.

"I've got a surprise for you, Britt." He said when she answered the door. He dragged her down to the car and told her to get in. He could barely contain himself as he drove through the suburbs to the new estate just outside the main town of Lima. He pulled up in front of a pretty little house and Brittany looked at him confused.

"Stay there for a second." he told her, grinning. She rolled her eyes at him but stayed put anyway. He got out and went around to her side of the car, opening the door and picking her up, bridal style.

"Sam, put me down." she said, laughing.

"No way. I'm doing this the right way. It's tradition that when a couple move into their first home, the man carries the woman across the threshold." he tod her, his words stunning her into silence. He carried her across the front lawn to the door which he kicked open with his foot.

"Oh my god. Is this ours?" Brittany asked when he'd put her down on the other side of the threshold.

"Yep. Our parents are giving it to us as a wedding present." he told her, kissing her. They silently walked through the house, deciding on what each room would be.

"I love it, Sam." Brittany said as they sat on the floor in the living room. There was a knock at the door just then and Sam jumped up, bending to help Brittany up.

"Hi, my name's Louise Daniels, I live next door. I just wanted to pop over and say hi and welcome you to the neighbourhood." A cheery blonde woman said when they opened the door.

"Hi, er, my name's Sam and this is my fiancée, Brittany." Sam introduced them, shaking Louise's hand. Brittany smiled at her.

"It's nice to know we'll be having good neighbours." she said with a laugh. Louise laughed too.

"Yes, everyone around here is very nice. I love it here." she said.

"Er, we'd invite you in but we kind of don't have anything at all yet so…" Sam said and Louise nodded, knowingly.

"That's always the way. It doesn't matter though. I'll let you get back to it and I guess I'll see you around." she said and made her way down the little path at the front of the house. Sam shut the door and turned to Brittany.

"She was nice." she said.

"Yeah, but I know what would be even nicer." he told her as he began to kiss her, trailing down her jaw. She pushed him away.

"Sam, I'm already pregnant. We can't" she said and he pouted, pulling puppy-dog eyes out. She laughed and kissed him before going back into the living room. He sighed and followed her.


	13. Welcome To The World

Brittany and Sam had great fun over the next few weeks, choosing furniture to go in their house and then moving bits and pieces from their old houses in as well. They had decided to use Brittany's old bed instead of getting a new one for now but they bought a set of couches for the living room. Sam's TV and Xbox made their home in the corner as well as a stack of DVDs from both houses. The kitchen had a small refrigerator and microwave and a set of basic pots and pans.

Out of all the rooms in the house, the nursery was the most furnished, having a crib, a dresser and a rocking chair scattered around. A pretty white mosquito net hung from the ceiling and there were pictures of Disney characters on the walls.

Brittany was standing in the kitchen, making their dinner when she felt the first searing pain rip through her stomach. She bent over, dropping the knife as her hands flew to her stomach.

"Sam! It's time!" she yelled. Sam came running in from the study where he'd been finishing off some homework.

"Okay, um, you stay there, I'll go get the bag and we'll go to the hospital." He said. He was trying to stay calm but he was panicking inside.

"Where else am I gonna go?" Brittany asked so the silence after he'd disappeared up the stairs. It wasn't long before he came running in again, scooping her up and carrying her out to the car. He gently laid her down on the back seat and clambered into the driver's seat, pulling away from the curb before he'd even buckled his seatbelt. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, probably breaking the speed limit in a few places. When they got there, he helped her out and offered to carry her in.

"No. I want to walk." she told him firmly so he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her into the main door. There were no nurses at the desk when they got there so Sam began to press the button on the little bell until a grumpy nurse came out.

"My fiancée is in labour, we need a room, please." He said and the nurse jumped into action, wheeling a wheelchair from behind the desk and making Brittany sit in it. Then she was whisked away, followed by a group of doctors. Sam tried to follow but he kept getting lost when they went through doors and around corners. Eventually, he passed a nurse who had gone with Brittany and stopped her.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find my fiancée." he said. She smiled at him.

"The door on the left just down there." she said, pointing. He thanked her and quickly rushed to the room where Brittany was lying on a bed, groaning in pain.

"You took your time." she yelled at him. Instinctively, he knew to move forward and hold her hand, his logical mind, however told him he was an idiot the moment he did, because she squeezed it so tight, he thought it would fall off.

"I hate you right now, Sam." she said as another contraction hit. A doctor came in then and began to check her over.

"Alright, nearly there, Miss Pierce. You're about eight and a half centimetres. I'll be back in a moment." he said and left again. Sam looked down at her, watching her face contort as yet another contraction ripped through her.

"I'm right here, Britt. Just remember to breathe." he said, trying to calm her.

"Don't tell me to breathe, you idiot! Just get this damn thing out of me already." she screamed and Sam made the decision to stay quiet for a while. About ten minutes later, the doctor came back.

"Good. Alright, on the count of three, I need you to push for me, okay? One...two...three. Push!" Brittany bore down as hard as she could, an ear splitting scream escaping her lips and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"You're doing great, baby. I love you." Sam said, pushing her hair back from her damp forehead.

"Once more, please Miss Pierce. One...two...three. Push!" This time Brittany didn't scream. Instead she bit down so hard on her bottom lip that blood began to seep down her chin. Sam awkwardly grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to wipe the blood away. After a few more pushes, the wail of a baby filled the room. Sam let out a sigh of relief, expecting Brittany to let go but instead she screamed again. The baby was passed off to a nurse who disappeared with it.

"Alright, let's get this second baby out." the doctor muttered from between Brittany's legs. Sam almost fainted. Two babies? Since when were they having twins? He shook his head and focused on Brittany who was trying to sit up.

"Lay back, baby, it'll be easier." he told her, pushing her back down.

"You try pushing a whole bloody watermelon out your ass and then tell be it'll be easier!" she screamed, bearing down again. This baby was quicker to deliver and the room was once again filled with a baby's cry. Sam heard Brittany sigh in relief and let go of her hand, massaging his abused hand gently. He sat on the chair beside the bed and looked at her.

"Twins? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. Although, I'm curious that you didn't figure it out sooner." she said tiredly. He grinned at her and watched as she fell asleep.


	14. A Melody And A Harmony

When Brittany woke up, they talked for a while about names until finally, the nurses came back, carrying their two beautiful baby girls. One was passed to Sam and the other to Brittany.

"She's Melody Grace Evans." Brittany said with complete certainty as she looked down at her daughter for the first time. Sam nodded in agreement and looked down at his other daughter thoughtfully.

"Harmony Jade Evans." He said and Brittany agreed. It wasn't until later that they realised how their daughters' names matched.

Brittany was released from the hospital a few days later and the happy couple made their way home in silence. Their lives were about to change dramatically. They were both eager to put their children into their beds and get some rest but waiting for them were both of their families and the other glee kids.

"Welcome home, guys!" The waiting guests cried as the weary couple came in from the garage, carrying their beautiful sleeping daughters.

"Hi." Brittany said, hugging everyone.

"What's her name?" Tina asked, looking down at the baby in Brittany's arms. Clearly she hadn't seen the other baby that Sam was carrying yet.

"This is Melody Grace and Sam has Harmony Jade." Brittany watched as confusion crossed Tina's face and then disappeared when Sam stepped into her view.

"Twins! Why didn't you tell us, Brittany?" Marley asked. Brittany laughed and looked at Sam.

"Nobody knew, not even Sam. I wanted to keep it a surprise." she explained. As she finished talking Melody began to whimper and cry. Brittany bounced her to try and calm her down but she just cried harder.

"Take them to bed, guys. We can wait to meet them until later." Susan told Brittany and Sam. They nodded and silently walked to the nursery, putting the crying babies: Harmony had started crying too, into their cribs. Brittany set the baby monitor down on the table in the middle and clipped the receiver to her belt before following Sam back out to the group of waiting people. For what seemed like hours, everyone stayed in the crowded living room, asking questions about the babies and what Sam and Brittany's lives would be like from now on.

"Well, I guess we'd probably better be going. I can see you two need rest, especially before school starts back up next week." Mr Schue said, getting up. The new directions kids began to nod, agreeing with their teacher and slowly, the small house emptied out until only Susan was left.

"I've put some pasta in the fridge for you guys. I know you probably don't feel up to cooking much today so I thought I'd bring some over for you." she told them, hugging Brittany.

"Thanks, mom." she said and waved as she watched her mom heading across the lawn to her car. She was holding Melody who had woken up a little while ago and Sam had his arms wrapped protectively around them both, leaning his chin on Brittany's shoulder. They waved as Susan pulled out of the driveway and shut the door, locking it behind them. Sam sighed and took the baby from Brittany, cooing at the gurgling angel while Brittany watched.

"You're so good with them already." she said with a smile at her fiancée. He grinned back at her.

"It's like I was born to be a dad." he told her and she laughed, heading into the kitchen to heat up their dinner. All she really wanted to do was eat some good food and go to sleep. Sam knew exactly what she was thinking and went to put Melody back in her crib. He came back after a moment and the two of them spent a quiet evening eating their dinner at the kitchen bench, talking about what they were going to do now.


	15. The End Of An Era

The end of the school year passed quickly, with the New Directions once again claiming a national championship. The celebrations were even more dramatic than the year before and everyone could feel a change in the show choir atmosphere.

The Seniors graduated with Blaine heading to New York to be with Kurt, Artie also heading off to New York to attend a film school. Tina had plans to do a bit of travelling and then go to college in California where she hoped to get back together with Mike. Brittany and Sam both got accepted into the University of Lima, Brittany on a Dance scholarship and Sam was enrolled in a course for Drama and Performing Arts.

This year there were no tear-jerking goodbyes at the train station because everyone knew they would be together again before long, they couldn't seem to stay away from each other. They decided to have a picnic in the local park as a goodbye to the seniors and they spent a lovely afternoon in the sun, talking about their Nationals win, the future and Brittany and Sam's daughters.

* * *

"Sam, I'm just heading to the store, do you need anything?" Brittany called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nah, I'm good. Be quick though because I want to go out somewhere this afternoon, okay?" he called back from the nursery where he was feeding Harmony.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." she said, shaking her head. It was getting towards the end of January and Sam was still very wary of taking the twins out, even just to the shops. She made her way to the supermarket and sat in the car for a moment, thinking about how much her life had changed in the last few months. Just over a year ago, Brittany had told Sam she was pregnant and since then it had ben a rollercoaster of emotions for both of them.

She was staring at her glittering engagement ring when she heard a tap on the window. Looking up, she saw Marley waving excitedly. She grinned and got out, hugging the young girl.

"Hey, Marley. Shouldn't you be at school now?" Brittany asked, checking her watch but Marley shook her head.

"Nope. I've got a study period so I thought I'd run to the supermarket to get some stuff my mom needs." she explained.

"Oh. I'll go in with you then. I can't stay long though, Sam wants to go out later." Brittany locked the car behind her as she followed Marley into the supermarket.

"Why can't he go out now?" Marley asked, confused. Brittany sighed.

"He's being funny about taking the girls out." she explained. Marley laughed and put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Britt, they're your daughters too. You can say what they do." she said and Brittany nodded before grabbing a trolley and heading in. The two girls moved through the supermarket at a fast pace and soon Brittany was heading home with the car full of groceries.

* * *

"I'm home! Can you come help me with the groceries?" Brittany called from the garage when she arrived home. There was no answer so she ventured into the house.

"Sam? Where are you?" she called. Still no answer. She began to worry, both about Sam and her daughters. She made her way up the stairs to the nursery and pushed open the door. What she saw made her smile. Melody and Harmony were in their cribs, fast asleep and Sam was slumped down in the rocking chair with a book open on his lap. Grinning, she crossed the room and laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Sam, wake up honey." She whispered. He woke with a start and the book fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"What? Are you okay? Are the girls okay?" He asked, getting up and looking her in the eyes before quickly checking the two cribs. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at him and dragged him out of the room so they could talk without waking the babies.

"I'm fine and so are they. You fell asleep and I need help bringing the groceries in." she told him and he laughed.

"Sorry. I was just reading them a story and I guess I fell asleep." he said sheepishly as they began to bring the groceries in.

"So do you still need to go out today?" she asked when they were done, putting the last bag on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I need to pick something up. Why?" she shrugged.

"I was thinking of going for a walk with the girls while you're out." She watched carefully as his eyes widened in shock.

"Britt! You can't take them out by yourself. What happens if you get hurt? They'll have no one to look after them until I get there." he began to panic and she shut him up by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him.

"We can't keep them wrapped in bubble wrap their whole lives, honey. We have to take them out at some point." she said and he sighed.

"Fine. But keep your phone with you." she nodded and poked him in the ribs. It was a stupid move because suddenly they were having a serious poking war.


	16. Wedding Plans

Brittany rolled over, yawning as she woke up. It was a few weeks after she'd met up with Marley at the supermarket. She stretched out and the back of her hand hit the headboard, making a small clink as her forgotten engagement ring hit the wood. Slowly, she brought her hand back down and looked at the glittering diamond.

"Sam?" she whispered, poking the sleeping form next to her. He grunted sleepily and rolled away so she poked him again. This time he sat up.

"What? I was having a great dream." He asked, indignantly. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"We should probably start working on plans for the wedding." she told him, snapping her fingers when he closed his eyes.

"Do we have to start right now Britt? I'm tired." He flopped back down and covered his head with the blanket. She pouted for a moment but then an idea popped into her head. She quickly removed her camisole, leaving her top half naked.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just go and deal with this myself." She said, pretending to be upset but putting a little bit of a seductive tone in her voice. She climbed off the bed and began to walk to the adjoining bathroom, swaying her hips. Sam uncovered his head and watched her.

"Britt, don't be a tease. Come back here." He begged. Brittany got to the bathroom door and turned around, leaning on the door frame.

"But you don't want to help me with the wedding plans." She said, pouting again. He let out a growl.

"You little minx." He said and scrambled off the bed and approaching her. She pretended to squeal and disappeared into the bathroom, hiding in the shower. He laughed and quickly stripped off, following her only to be faced with the shower head pointed directly at him.

"One more step and you're dead meat, mister." She threatened, her hand dangerously close to the hot water tap.

"Okay, okay. I'll help with the wedding plans. Can we shower first, though?" He asked, putting his hands up in mock surrender. She giggled and put the shower head back, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"We can shower, but it has to be quick. We have a lot to do." She said and turned the shower on dodging out of the way as a torrent of freezing cold water burst out, landing directly on Sam. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Thanks, Britt. See, this is why I love you. Because I think it's over and you just have one more thing." He told her, fixing the water temperature.

After they finally got out of the shower, they fed the twins and sat them in their play-pen while Brittany grabbed a thick folder and sat on the couch with Sam.

"What in heaven and earth is that?" He asked as she began to flick though it, pulling out various pieces of paper and brochures.

"It's my planning folder. I've been collecting bits and pieces ever since you asked me to marry you. There's all sorts of things in here about anything and everything involved in weddings." She explained, handing him a brightly coloured pile of brochures about wineries and other places to have weddings.

"So, you want to get married at a winery?" He asked after looking at what seemed like the eighteenth winery brochure.

"Well, no. I really want a beach wedding. But it's not really possible from here." She said and looked up.

"Britt, we can have a beach wedding if you want to. It'll just take a little bit more time and money to organise, if that's what you want." He told her, putting the brochures down.

"No. I want an easy wedding that all our friends can come to. I'd rather marry you in a tin shed in the pouring rain with all our friends and family there, than get married on a beach with only a few of our friends." she said, shaking her head.

"Okay, but no tin shed." He complied and she threw a piece of scrunched up paper at him. The next few hours were spent working out where they were going to have the wedding and working on the guest list. In the end, they decided to get married in the gazebo at the local park in an intimate ceremony with their friends and family.

It wasn't until Harmony started crying that they were pulled out of their wedding haze and remembered the real world. They decided to let the twins sleep for a while and then go to the park for the afternoon. Sitting at the kitchen table, sandwiches in hand, they started up the wedding conversation again, joking and laughing while sorting out the details.


	17. Something Blue

Brittany was in a panic. It was the day of her wedding and the blue garter she had bought was no-where to be found. She was practically throwing the room upside down in her panic to find the flimsy blue piece of material. Santana and Marley were standing in the doorway, wanting to intervene but scared that the Bridezilla would chew their heads off.

"Why are you just standing there? Help me find it!" Brittany screamed at them after a while and the two women cautiously began to look through the piles of clothing that had gathered on the floor, hoping that nothing got too damaged during Brittany's rampage.

"Aha!" Came the victorious cry from across the room and Brittany held up the offending garment that had apparently dared to slip down behind the bed. Both Marley and Santana sighed internally, this particular drama solved.

"Great. Now let's get going or we're going to be late for your hair and make-up, Britt." Santana said, gently prying the garter from Brittany's bone-crushing grip.

"Right, okay. Um, let's go." Brittany suddenly calmed down and became a nervous, stuttering woman. Santana glanced at Marley as she steered Brittany out of the room, rolling her eyes at Brittany's mood swings.

Later on that day, Marley was putting a final pin in Brittany's hair to hold a stray hair in place and Santana was smoothing the skirt of Brittany's dress down. It had taken two hours for the intricate twist to be put in Brittany's hair and another hour for the make-up and nails on all three of them. Now they were just about ready to head down to the park for the ceremony and Brittany was getting nervous.

"What if I forget when to say things? What if I fall on my way down the aisle? What if-"

"Britt! Shut up and breath!" Santana snapped, already exhausted from dealing with the blonde drama queen's antics during the day.

"Sorry, San." Brittany apologised just as a horn was sounded outside.

"Let's go get you married, legally, to Sam." Marley said, jumping up from the couch and heading out the door. Brittany and Santana followed after Brittany took one last look around her old bedroom.

Getting out of the car at the park proved to be a bit of a struggle because they didn't want to damage the pretty skirt of Brittany's dress but they made it eventually and soon Brittany was walking down the makeshift aisle, Santana and Marley in front of her in their pretty purple dresses. Sam was watching her from his spot by the altar and he was the only thing she could see.

The ceremony was short and sweet with the sun setting behind the couple as they kissed, sealing their marriage. Photos were taken in various places around the park, Harmony and Melody included in most, either held by their adoring parents or their doting grandparents. After the photos, everyone clambered into their cars and made their way back to Sam and Brittany's house for the reception.


	18. Cheeky Baby

By the time Harmony and Melody were three years old, Sam was well on the way to becoming a big name in the film industry while Brittany had snagged quite a few gigs as a backup dancer with some of the music industry's biggest names. This actually caused a few problems, the first being that it meant a lot of travelling and that couldn't happen when the twins started school. The second being that the two hardly ever saw each other because if one was working, the other was at home and they had a five second swap-over. Of course, they were together most nights but it wasn't the same as being together all the time.

"Mommy, where's dada?" Harmony asked, coming into the kitchen one sunny afternoon while Brittany was mixing up a chocolate cake. It was a rare day when Sam and Brittany would actually be home together for the afternoon.

"Daddy is at work but he should be home soon, Harmony. Here, do you want to help mommy mix the chocolate?" she asked, kneeling down with the bowl. The pretty little blonde toddler came over and immediately stuck her hand into the mixture, pulling out a dripping finger and licked it before running away, giggling.

"You little monster." Brittany laughed as she watched her daughter running away.

"I'm a angel, mommy!" Harmony cried, peeking around the door frame and sticking her tongue out at her mother. Brittany shook her head and turned back to the cake mixture.

"Harmony, where's your sister?" Brittany asked after a moment when the girl came back in. She shrugged, a small smirk playing on the corners of her mouth.

"Harmony, what did you do?" The tone of Brittany's voice, though teasing, still had a warning laced through.

"We were playing, mommy. Come see." Harmony took hold of her mother's hand, dragging her up the stairs. She opened the door to Melody's room to reveal the poor girl lying on the floor with her ankles and wrists tied and a handkerchief shoved in her mouth. Brittany really wanted to laugh at her daughter's playing Red Indians but she had to let them know that it wasn't a good game to be playing when they weren't being watched.

"Harmony! You can't play Red Indians when mommy's not watching! What if she got hurt?" Brittany cried, running over to Melody and untying her. Harmony began to cry, knowing her mother was cross.

"Thank-you mommy." Melody sat up, rubbing her wrists and scowling at her sister.

"You're welcome, Mel. Now, Harmony, what do you need to say?" Brittany asked, turning to look at the crying girl. "No, no more crying. What do you need to say?"

"I'm sorry, Melody." Harmony managed to choke out the words and ran out of the room. Brittany sighed and got up to follow her, pulling Melody up onto her hip.

"Harmony, come back here, now please." Brittany called from the doorway of Melody's room. She waited a few seconds and Harmony appeared from the bathroom.

"I want you to sit in your bedroom for ten minutes and think about what you did. I'll come and get you when your time out is over." Brittany said, pointing at the door across the hall with a purple 'H' on it. Harmony hung her head and quietly went into her bedroom. Brittany carried Melody down to the living room and sat her on the couch, turning the TV on and going back into the kitchen to finish the cake.

"Britt? I'm home!" Sam called from the garage a little while later. Brittany had put the cake in the oven and was watching a cartoon with Melody.

"We're in here!" She called. "Go say hi to daddy." she whispered to Melody who jumped off the couch and ran to the garage.

"There's my little angel!" Sam cried when he saw Melody running towards him. He scooped her up and swung her around as she giggled, her high-pitched laugh making him laugh too. He carried her on his hip into the living room. Brittany was standing up, waiting and he crossed the room to kiss her.

"Ew, mommy, daddy. Don't ! Melody dried, trying to wriggle out of Sam's grip. Brittany laughed and she and Sam both kissed her cheeks. Sam put her down and looked around.

"Where's my other angel?" he asked. Brittany grinned.

"In her room. They were playing Red Indians and she tied up Melody and left her alone." Brittany explained, trying not to laugh. Melody was sitting cross-legged on the floor, pretending to watch the TV but Brittany could tell she was listening.

"Ah. I see." Sam grinned at Brittany and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Brittany nodded and Sam disappeared up the stairs. Brittany sat down with Melody and they could hear Sam talking to Harmony.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Melody asked. Brittany leaned her head back to think.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I'll talk to daddy in a minute, okay?" Melody nodded as the timer in the kitchen went off so Brittany got up and went into the kitchen to get the cake out of the oven.

"Ugh, done." Sam's voice reached her as she stood at the sink a minute later, washing dishes and it wasn't long before she felt Sam's arms snake around her waist and his lips pressed against her neck.

"I missed you today." He whispered as she turned around in his arms.

"I missed you too, Sam." She replied, leaning back so she could look at him.

"You know, I was thinking, we could let Melody and Harmony stay with their grandparents tonight and we'd have the house to ourselves for a few hours. What do you think?" He asked her, nibbling on her ear. She pretended to look shocked as she playfully slapped his arm.

"You're a naughty boy, Sam. Maybe I should send you to timeout as well." She said, laughing. He grinned.

"Is that a yes?" Brittany nodded. Sam went over to the phone and dialled his parent's number.

"Hey, mom...I'm good...Yeah, Britt's here, she's busy though...Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to look after your two favourite little girls for the night?...uh, no, why?...Really?...oh, okay…well, maybe another time then...I love you too, mom...yeah, okay...bye." Sam hung up the phone and Brittany looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Stacy's sick and she doesn't want it to be passed on to the girls." He explained.

"Ah, okay. Try my parents then." She said, turning back to the dishes. Sam picked up the phone again, dialling a different number this time.

"Hello?...Mrs...sorry, Susan...how are you?...no, we're fine...yeah...we were kind of wondering if you wanted to see Melody and Harmony tonight?...you would?...what time do you want us to come over?...okay, we'll see you later then...uh, no I think we'll do something on our own...okay, we'll see you then...bye." Sam crossed the kitchen and leaned against the stove, his arms crossed.

"I take it we have the house to ourselves?" Brittany asked.

"Yup. Your mom said to bring them over in about two hours." Sam said.

"Great. I'll finish up here and then help them pack a bag each." she said, beginning to dry the dishes.

"I'll do that. You go help them. If they're anything like you, it'll take two hours to sort out which clothes they want to take." he joked. She poked him but handed the tea towel over anyway.

"Harmony! Melody! Where are you?" Brittany called as she left the room. The two toddlers appeared from the living room and she led them upstairs, telling them that they were going to stay with Grandma Susan tonight.

"Why mommy?" Melody asked, genuinely curious.

"Because Daddy and I want some time alone without you little devils running around tonight." Brittany told them, a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
